


good morning

by bedheadbread



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: And hot, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lin is so cute, Morning After, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedheadbread/pseuds/bedheadbread
Summary: you work late at the station and one thing leads to another ;)
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> my hand slipped um

you slowly opened your eyes, squinting at the light flooding the room. rubbing your eyes you went to roll over but something held you in place. 

as you adjusted to how bright everything was, you noticed an arm slung around your waist. carefully turning your head so not to wake the person, you couldnt help but gasp at who was pressed against you. 

wearing nothing but a t-shirt and underwear was the chief of police. lin beifong. 

one of her legs was extended between yours, her chest pressed against your back. you could feel her slow breathes on the back of your neck and her soft snores tickled your ear. 

you melted into her touch. she was so peaceful when sleeping, youd never seen her this relaxed before. 

you glanced around the room, realizing for the first time this was not your house. 

you saw lin's armour discarded on the floor and her pants lying nearby. 

but there was another pair of pants.. and a shirt and a bra and- 

those were your clothes. 

you wondered for a moment how you ended up in bed, naked, with lin beifong. 

then it clicked. everything from the previous night came rushing back. 

~the night before~ 

you and the chief had been working late on a case. this wasnt the first time the two of you had stayed in the office past midnight but there was rarely no one else there. 

lin came out of her office to see the station completely dark except for your desk light. you were slouched over files, resting your head on your hand to keep yourself from falling over. lin walked towards you, seeing how tired you were and said 

"you should go home" 

you hadn't heard her approach and jumped at the sound of her voice. you looked up at her and blinked the sleep our of your eyes. 

"you should go home" she repeated "its Friday too you didnt need to stay" 

"I'm alright I'm almost done anyways" you mumbled 

"no you're not" 

her words were surprisingly soft. 

when you didnt answer she continued 

"where do you live? i can take you" 

that woke you up. 

the chief was offering to take you home?  _ this must be a dream _ you thought. theres no way this is real

"you shouldnt be out this late alone"

you realized you hadn't responded to her yet and hastily told her "i live on the other side of town, it would be too far out of your way, I dont want to be an inconvenience." 

lin didnt say anything, she bit her lip trying to think. think of what you didnt know, but you were briefly distracted by the action. 

catching yourself staring you add "thank you for the offer though, I appreciate it" with a smile

"you live far, are you sure you can make it home ok?" she asks with genuine concern in her voice. 

you want to tell her you'll be ok, but you knows she's right. your neighbourhood wasnt exactly known for its safety. 

"I can try" you said with a laugh. lin only grew more concerned. 

"I only live a few minutes from here, you can sleep in the guest room" 

you couldnt believe it. you didnt want to admit it but you were beyond grateful she said this. 

"a-are you sure?" 

she nodded "I cant let something bad happen to my best officer" 

You could have sworn she winked

"I'll meet you outside, I have to lock up" lin told you. you nodded and went to stand by the front doors. you let out a sharp exhale.

"is she flirting with me" you say under your breath 

_ no that's crazy why would she be interested in you, shes just being nice. _ you thought

but this was more than nice. she cared. lin beifong cared that you get home safe, she cared so much shes actually letting you stay the night.

what if she is interested? 

little did you know lin was pacing upstairs wondering the same thing. 

after a few minutes you heard the doors click and turned to see lin walking towards you, putting the keys in her pocket. 

she was just walking but she was still breathtaking. you wanting nothing more than to run into her arms and kiss her senseless. 

instead when she stops in front of you, you hold your arm out, hoping she knows what you're offering. lin raises an eyebrow and scoffs, looking away but you still catch her smile as she hooks her arm around yours. 

the streets are empty except for the occasional passing satomobile. you walk silently for a few blocks before you decide to say something. 

"do you think honey is vegan?" you said. 

lin stopped walking and looked at you

"do I think honey.. is vegan..?" she repeated, trying (and failing to) fight a smile

"yeah" you said grinning "it's something people debate about apparently" 

lin shook her head, still smiling

"my friend told me to use that as a conversation starter when-" you hesitated 

"when talking to a beautiful woman" 

"oh yeah? how many times have you used that one" she teased, a blush spreading across her face

"only this once believe it or not" you couldn't stop your smile from growing. 

lin bit her lip and started walking again. 

the two of you talk about work and pro bending as you walk, arm in arm the whole way. 

lin gestures at a house ahead 

"almost there" she says

lin drops her arm from yours to get her keys, letting her fingers linger on your hand. 

lin unlocked the door, turning around to let you in first. your eyes locked as she brought a hand up to tuck a stray hair behind your ear. you felt your ears burn red and a blush creep across your face. 

lin opened the door and nodded for you to enter first. her home was simple, like something out of a magazine. one thing that caught your eye was a wall of paintings. 

you take a few steps backwards admiring the artwork but the back of your knees hit something and you tumble backwards over her coffee table. you barely had time to yell out before lin grabbed your wrist and pulled you back up. 

"thanks" you said with a blush, avoiding her eyes. 

her other hand was now resting on your lower back. she was so close you could feel her breathing on your face. 

she stared into your eyes, not missing your glance at her lips. lin smiled and licked her lower lip. 

looking up to meet her gaze, she moved forward enough for your noses to touch. 

lin hesitates before saying in barely a whisper "can I kiss you?" 

"yes" you breathe out, smiling as she brought your lips together. 

next thing you know you're rushing to pull lins top off while she unbuckled your belt. her skin was softer than you'd imagined 

her hands were calloused and rough but her touch was gentle. you felt like the luckiest person in the world. 

lin walked you to the bedroom, kissing your neck. there would be noticeable marks tomorrow but you didnt care. 

you pushed her against the wall, earning a gasp. 

lin lifted her leg around your waist and as soon as you grasped her thigh she swung the other leg up. you now had a hand under each of her thighs, her ankles crossed around you. she had a hand on the back of your neck keeping you in the kiss, the other gripping your back. 

you moaned softly but broke the kiss. 

you were both breathing heavily and lin's face was red and flustered. 

"are you sure about this?" you asked, loosening your hold on her legs, letting her stand up straight. 

she brought her hands to our face and pulled your face back to hers. 

"absolutely" she whispered, you could feel her lips move against yours "are you?" 

a smile spread across your face 

"yes" 

she pulled you into another kiss and flipped you around so she was the one holding you against the wall. your kiss was sloppy and her hand slid past your waistband- 

~current day~

a groan and some shuffling behind you snapped you back to the present. lin opened her eyes a bit and pulled you closer to lay a kiss on your cheek. 

"good morning" she mumbled 

the sound of her voice sent butterflies to your stomach. if she sounded hot before it was nothing compared to her morning voice. 

"morning" you said, turning over to face lin. 

she smiled and closed her eyes again, burying her head under your chin. 

you waited a moment before getting up to leave. you wanted to stay but there was no reason for her to let you. you couldnt be caught after a one night stand with not only the chief of police, but your boss. 

your head barely left the pillow when lin's arm tightened around you. when you didnt move she kissed your neck and said 

"stay" 

without hesitation you lay back down and wrapped your arms around her. 

it was just one word but it made you so happy. 

you pulled her closer and felt her smile against your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> one day ill learn how to write smut but today is not that day
> 
> comments and feedback appreciated :)


End file.
